Chomper's Tale
by Dinolion92
Summary: Nature doesn't make exceptions for friendship. Chomper leaves the Great Valley, and now has fully embraced his sharptooth heritage. But what happens if the past comes back to haunt him? The story is better then the summary.


_"Traitor!"_

The word stayed in his mind like a tick. After all those years of friendship, trust, and love, it ended. Just like that.

Five years ago, Chomper was growing older, reaching puberty. His love of insects started to change into craving meat. He resisted it as much as he could. But in the end, it took over him. The _hunger_. The hunger to consume flesh. To rip, and tear, and slash.

He gave in, and he gorged himself on a small duckbill. He was caught, and chased out of the valley. He was nearly killed, and as he ran out, he heard Littlefoot say something he would never forget. "Traitor."

Now, after all those years, he changed. Gone was the innocent little sharptooth. In its place was a fully grown, adult male Tyrannosaurus Rex. One who had now and forever embraced his heritage. His heritage, to hunt and kill other dinosaurs.

But it was not all like this. A year into his banishment, he met Terra, the love of his life. She was a forest green colored Allosaurus with beautiful blue eyes. While it was rare, different species of sharpteeth sometimes became mates. Unlike the flatteeth, who varied heavily in appearance and size, most sharpteeth were fairly similar. So it wasn't frowned upon if two species were mates.

He had met her when she was in danger of losing her kill, a Parasaurolophus, to two larger sharpteeth. He had intervened and helped her drive them off. While she didn't like admitting he helped her, she thanked him, and the two gradually developed a relationship.

Now, five years later, they were waiting for their egg to hatch. He couldn't believe it, he would be a father. He made sure nothing harmed it, jealously guarding the egg from everything that came even close to it.

Unfortunatley, he wasn't with it at the moment. It was his turn to bring home the food. As he hunted, he could only find one thing, two small longnecks in a pond. While they wouldn't be able to feed the family, they would boost his energy.

Chomper began stalking them, slowly walking through the brush to the little creatures. As he closed in, he could see they looked a lot liked Littlefoot. Were they his children? Honestly, he didn't care. That part of his life was behind him.

When he was close enough, he got ready to lunge. Then, with a burst of speed, he charged. The two longnecks saw the jaws full of banana sized teeth thundering toward them. They screamed and ran for their life.

Chomper closed in on the second one, which was slower then the other one. He was about to bring his jaws down when a tail hit him. He was sent reeling back. Before regaining his composure, he lunged back at his attacker. He saw a longneck standing protectively over the young. He roared and attacked. The longneck brougght his feet up to try and crush him. Chomper easily dodged the attack, and rammed the Longneck's side.

The force of the attack sent the longneck crashing to the ground. Chomper smiled hungrily, forget the kids, this is my target, he thought. Then, he heard the thundering of feet. To his side, a large Triceratops charged, Chomper leapt out of the way and began to circle his opponent.

The Triceratops stood protectively over the Longneck, and Chomper realized something. Littlefoot, Cera. Chomper's eyes narrowed to slits and he roared in anger, and began to stalk around the two. Chomper was about to attack when Cera charged. She managed to slash his right eye. Chomper roared in pain at the scar and swung his tail at Cera, knocking her to the ground.

In a primal fury, Chomper prepared to bite down when Littlefoot's tail knocked him out of the way. Both Littlefoot and Cera stood up to face their opponent. Chomper growled and stalked off. He knew he couldn't fight them both, and it would not help his mate and future child if he got himself killed.

As he walked off to his nest. The pain in his right eye stung, but he could still see. As he bent down to drink a stream, he saw his reflection. His eye was still normal, but a scar ran down his eye. He nursed a deep growl, now he looked like that monster, Redclaw. Redclaw had grown old and Chomper fought and defeated him for the territory around the Great Valley. Now he ruled the area as absolute ruler. Most of the sharpteeth were small and medium sized fast-biters, with the occasional medium sized Sharptooth or Belly Dragger. The other sharpteeth both feared and respected him. They accepted him as the strongest Sharptooth in the area, and in return, he let them keep their home territories.

As he walked towards his nest, he wondered what he'd tell his mate. Terra might be smaller then him, but she was strong and didn't take dissapointment well.

"What _happened_ to you?!" Terra cried at the sight of her might. Chomper gave a sheepish smile. "Longneck and Threehorn." He said. Terra's eyes widened at the thought. Only the boldest, bravest, strongest, or dumbest sharpteeth took on those flatteeth. "You're lucky you got out alive in the first place." Terra sighed. Her father had been killed trying to save her from a longneck that was trying to stop another sharptooth from growing up. This left a burning hatred of flatteeth in the young sharptooth.

Chomper tried to nuzzle his mate, but she quickly moved away. "Chomper, I swear, if you get yourself killed by those...LIVESTOCK, I'll..." She stopped, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at her mate. "Please, don't make me lose another loved one." She pleaded.

Chomper nuzzled her. "I'll hunt tommorow, you watch the egg." Terra said. It was starting to get dark, and neither wanted to go out in the dark, not when egg thiefs could sneak in and take the egg.

Chomper couldn't sleep however, and as his mate slept soundly next to him, he looked up at the moon. He would never tell Terra this, but he felt sorrow at the fact that he and his friends had so quickly gone from friends to enemies. His head told him that it was impossible for that friendship to last. But his heart was still in pain over there parting. He remembered when he first met Doc.

"No use making friends with him, you're just going to have to fight him someday."

"I would never fight my friend!"

Chomper's scarred eye let a single tear fall down. Today, he did. He fought those he vowed never to fight. Nevertheless, he realized it was an impossible promise. As he thought about the days when he was young and there was only the seven of them, he found a ray of hope.

He had a loving mate, his own territory, and would soon have a child. He smiled. He may have left that life behind, but now, he had begun a new one.

**What do you think? I don't know where I am going with this, so I'll update when I think of new ideas.**


End file.
